Devils in the World
by DemonTearsXbXvX
Summary: The story follows 17 year old Buffy who is the daughter of Sparda. She as gone through a lot in her life with losing limbs, being adopted by Harry Taylor and fighting demons with her brother, Dante. Only now here life is about to get more confussing.
1. Chapter 1

I have recently become interested in Devil May Cry once again so I chose to write a fanfic about it. I have a very messed up world in which i mix lots of games and anime. This is fanfiction is all about my OC with the popular game, Devil May Cry.

The main character is my OC, Buffy, Dante's sister (yes Dante now as a sister (and yes when I was little i used to watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer with my dad so every character i created always had the name Buffy)).

Hope you enjoy as this is actually what happens in my head when I daydreaming so it will be updated often. This fanfic can also be found on my deviantART, XbeccaXvampireX.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Everyday is the same. You get up, work/play, have countless encounters with death, then sleep. For me, this is every day's plan. I'm not allowed to have a normal life. Is it because my father was Sparda? But Dante doesn't get demons attack as bad as me... does he? Is my blood worse for demons than Dante's? I mean both me and Dante are half human and half demon so I can see why... but why is it so bad?

The light that came from my clock created a eerie glow in my room. Midnight... great... prime time for demons. As much as I love hunting demons I know before I did I would have to sort my limbs out... why do does my robotic limbs suddenly hurting me? How come I have automail in the first place? Man... my life sucks.

Sitting up, I allowed my eyes to turn so I was able to see in the dark. Looking at the mirror that was left by the side of my bed, my once brown eyes were now glowing red. In a way... it was pretty cool (except the part when I admit that I was part demon)... not many people could do that... but as far as I know there were only three people who were half breeds.

Getting out of bed, I walked towards the bathroom. When I turned the lights on, it temporarily blinded me, forcing my eyes to turn human again. Looking in the bathroom's mirror, I examined the scar around my left shoulder. Running a finger along it, it felt hard and raw compared to the rest of my body. From my left arm to my right leg I was a very uneven person, metal fused to flesh and a demon fused into a human body, how could my life get any better.

Suddenly I heard a bang that came from the front door. Dante much be home. Even though we both chose to contune the work our father, Sparda, left behind, we do have times of thinking why we do it. In the human world, he was know as the Dark Knight Sparda who rebelled against his own kind, demons, to protect mankind. 2000 years later, Sparda settled down with a human women after sealing the demon realm off from the human thous losing his demonic powers. The women, Eva our mother, married Sparda at the age of 17 and fell pregnant with my older brothers Dante and Vergil. Six years later I was born. Compared to Dante and Vergil I was different, even more than someone who was born in the union of a human and demon. I had more power than even my father, although it came at a cost. Unlike my brothers, I have yet to unleash my full devil powers and it is said that once in demon form I could lose myself and become the very thing I have sort to destroy. Another is that once a lose a large part of my body (my arm and leg for example) I am unable to regain it unlike my brothers.

With Dante's entrance to the house, he made his way to my room... and he really know that pisses me off.

"How may time do I have to tell you not to come in my room?"

"Too many times to count," surprise. "But this is important."

"What is it this time?" with a sigh I thought I'd give him a chance to explain himself before I killed him.

"Well you're not going to believe me..." nothing new there. "But when I was out hunting a demon, I swear that I felt the presence of mom, dad and Vergil in the area."

He was right, I didn't believe him.

Six o'clock and I found my self in bed. The talk that I had with Dante last night I put away as being a dream. There was no other way to explain it. I mean all of them are dead and two was killed in front of me when I was four. And Vergil... Vergil just disappeared from both human and demon world last year.

.

Getting up, the pain that came from my robotics every morning was kicking in. it made it painful to walk and move my arm around... great... Moving out of bed was a job of its own with the pain that was conflicted from the automail, every movement I made felt like I was being stabbed thousands of times... which is weird because being stabbed thousands has happened before maybe not all at once but over a 17 year lifetime it has. When I was able to move more with less pain, I made my way to the bathroom for a quick change before heading to the kitchen where the smell of a fry up swam through the air. Harry knew how to help with sadness and confusion. Walking into the kitchen Dante was already there to steal all the food.

"Harry... have I ever told you how much of an amazing cook you are?" Dante was trying to charm Harry into giving him more of the food which I knew would never work.

"Dante... have I ever told you how much of a free loader you are..." scores... 0-1 to Harry. "Oh, good morning Buffy!" Dear God, the morning smile that Harry gives me every morning always creeped me out in a way that I know it's meant to make be happy but it fails.

"Thought any more about what I said sis?" Dante knew the answer already.

"No," my dead eyes should get my message across across nicely. "I'm going now." With that said I made a quick U-turn and exited the kitchen and walked towards the front door.

"Wait, you can't leave without eating anything!" Harry shouted. I didn't want to listen as I put my boots on at the front door.

I turned to look at the kitchen doorway to see Harry standing there with a frying pan in his hand and Dante leading backwards with an egg hanging out of his mouth... nice.

"Not I'm fine."

with that I opened the door and closed it closely behind me and walked off to school.

.

I made little effort with the clothes that I wore, baggy jeans with half a torn skit/fabric tired round my waist, a torn top and a long balck and purple jacket that I wore whenever I was hunting demons. Walking down the road, nearly everyone I passed looked at me as I carried my sword by my side. They think I'm crazy now but when a demon attack they'll thank me later. I know that humans are stronger than demons but they are really stupid sometimes.

Looking down the road bought back lots of memories of the demons that had come to our city to destroy it that all ended in a bloody and short battle. There was no game in the small demons that gets into the human world. On day I wanted to the bastard who killed my parents to show his face and fight rather than hiding behind his lap dogs he sends.

When I could see the college, I saw that I was one of the only students to walk through the car park. I wasn't surprised as it was 7:30 in the morning and most would just be getting out of bed by now.

_Well time to get another shit day other and done with, _with a sigh I walked into the building.

Once I was in I made my way toward the common room. The room looked like a bomb had hit it with drink cans and bottles littering the floor and chairs shattered around the room. After pushing three of the chairs together, I made a little bed. With the make-shift bed completed, I dumped my bags on the floor when I fell on the chairs holding tightly round my sword. It didn't take me long before I fell asleep again.

The good thing about Monday mornings was that I had no lessons till the afternoon. This would mean that I could nap during these frees time to caught up on sleep that is lost when any jobs that involve killing demon. Also when other students have to study in these free I'd do nothing as I would have completed all work for a full week in two days. So when I napped other knew it was best to leave me be.

"Hey Buffy." Dammit I thought he wouldn't bother me at school, but Harry was the headmaster of the place. "You've got a visitor."

"Well make it sound like I'm just a prisoner here sir."  
"Yeah well I thought I'd be the kind of visitor you'd like... After all I am the one who brings you all the jobs that works the brain and include fighting." the visitor turned out to be Mr. Morrison, who always bought the good jobs.

"What is it Morrison?" with that Harry left the room while we talked business.

"Well a couple of days ago a demon appeared in the human world taking the human form of a well known demon. Since then, a human women has been with it, and this human is known to be dead." This little scene seemed to be very similar to what Dante told me last night. "These two that I talk about... are Sparda and Eva."

* * *

So that ends chapter 1, still new at writing storys so it won't be very good. Next one is on the way very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There was something wrong with this. I mean Dante was telling me the same thing the night before. Also it was impossible as I saw them both get killed. And from that moment my life went to hell.

"How is it possible? You know as well as me and Dante knows that they're both dead!" this was getting stupid now, lots of people knows how I get when it comes to my parents.

"Yes I know. Dante acted the same way when I told him last night," Morrison explained. "That's why I'm giving you the job to you. You're power to sniff out demons are strong so if Sparda is out there you would be able to find him with no problem."

Although he was right bout my ability to find demons, when it comes to blood relation both me and Dante was on the same level.

"Ok Morrison, I'll take the job. It'll give me something better to do rather than staying here, even if it's odd."

"Ok then, do you want a lift to Devil May Cry? Your brother, Trish and Lady are all down there now to sort out a plan of action."

I didn't want to talk, I just nodded then left the with all by belongings with the thought of seeing my parents again running through my head.

.

The ride to Dante's office was quite and slow, no one talked, moved or bought up the topic of Sparda and/or Eva.

When we got close to Devil May Cry, my mind became foggy... this only happened when a demon was about. However there was more than one but there present was very similar. Even though there was in different areas one made me feel like when I was around Dante and the other was just one that I haven't felt in a long time... it couldn't be. I turned to look around at the surrounding as we drove past different buildings and allies. It wasn't till we turned the corner when I saw a purple figure standing on top of a building. It wore a long coat that blow in the wind that looked just like the coat my father used to wear.

I turned back to look at the front of the car and fell back in my seat in disbelief. Maybe they wasn't lying, maybe Sparda and Eva was alive. But what was that other presence? Could it have been Vergil? Nothing was making any sense no more. Just as my head felt like it about to explode at any moment, we pulled up outside of Devil May Cry. These events was too much for me I had to work with others to find out what was happening.

"Ok here we are... Are you sure you're alright Buffy?" Great the one thing I hate the most, people worrying about me, that's all I needed.

"Yeah I'm fine," I tried to avoid eye contact with Morrison as he would be able to see that something was up.

Opening the car door I felt like I was being watched. I could see movement from the corner of my eye from the top of the building behind. It had to be Sparda. With my mind forced on the strange events unfolding before me I never noticed Morrison driving off.

Walking through the doors, a sense of confusion and worry came to my senses. Lady and Trish stood round the pool table while Dante laid across one of the sofas.

"So what's going on then, are dead people suddenly walking the earth? Or is it really Sparda?" Lady said as she picked up s pool ball from the table.

"I don't know but now I don't care any more. We just need to find out what's going on!" Dante shouted from under the magazine that was left on his face.

"You know... I think it's true..." I stated as I approached the desk. Even with my back turned I felt their eyes cast upon me followed by the sound of a magazine falling to the floor.

"And this coming from someone who is menterally scared from seeing both killed in front of them."

"I know what I felt Dante! When I was coming over I'm sure I saw Sparda!" Darm them, why do they always think that.

"I think we best leave it for today and carry on tomorrow," Lady said knowing that a fight would be happening soon if the conversation carried on.

"I'm with you there. Ok you two don't kill each other while we're gone," Trish said as she made her way to the door followed by Lady. "See you tomorrow."

When the door closed behind them, the only people left in Devil May Cry was me and Dante.

.

I could never sleep when I stayed at Dante's office. The spare room he had was alright but there was always the feeling that I was being watched. Holding on to my almulet it gave me the feeling of safety and that nothing bad could happen, but for some reason I didn't work this time.

"Get a hold of your self Buffy," I told myself and turned around in bed.

Just then there was a loud bang that came from downstairs. Before I knew it I was by the bedroom door with a gun in hand. Sneaking down to see what was going on would be hard wuth the clang of metal from limbs with every step I took. As I opened the door Dante was standing in front of the door.

"You heard that?"

I nodded in response so I hear what was happening in the office. Voices. Two voices. A male and a female.

"_Honey I told you to be careful."_

"_Sorry dear just with everything that has happened I'm just worried."_

Creeping behind Dante was easy as he was like a well built wall compared to by stick like figure. When we reached the top of the stairs there was two human shaped shadows moving about in the darkness.

As fast as you could blink both me and Dante was on the ground floor with the intruders. Dante pointed his gun while I reached for the light switch.

With the blinding beam of light that came when I switched the switch, Dante suddenly dropped his gun in shock.

"Mom? Pops? What the hell is going on?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ok just to recap my life has been hell since I was 4. Murder of the parents, attack from demons resulting in loss of limbs, adoption and hell. So the events that happened last night I really wanted to file them all as a dream. It wasn't till I walked down to Dante's office that I remembered that it actually happened.

Light breathing could be heard from the office. Looking round I saw Eva sleeping on one of the sofas that was near the stairs with one of Dante's trench coat as a blanket. While Sparda was sleeping at the desk with his legs placed on the top and his arms placed round the back of his head. _Wow, Dante really did get his habits from him, _I thought as I walked towards the bathroom. I moved quietly to try not to wake them; it wasn't till I reached the door when I knew that he was awake.

"So when are you going to tell us what happened?" Turning round I saw Sparda was now sitting up right at the desk.

"I don't know what you mean," I replied coldly. The way that Sparda talked made it sound like he wanted me to forget the horrors of the events that happened 13 years ago.

"You do know what I mean. Your arm and leg, they're made of metal no flesh so stop acting like it's alright… what happened?" he answered pointing at both my limbs.

"I lost them after you two "died", a demon attacked me. I was four, I had no way to defend myself… but it's been 13 years now so I've grown used to them now." After that closing comment a shot of pain cruised up my body from both ports. He must have noticed the pain look in my eyes as he started to walk closer towards me.

"Humans have really come a long way," Sparda muttered to himself as he examined my arm, running his hand along the scar surrounding the port. But as he moved his hand more pain was inflected upon it no matter how light his touch was. "It hurts doesn't it? Have you tried to get your real limbs back?"

"You know full well that I can't do that. Even though you, the great Sparda, is my father, I am unable to regenerate my limbs."

"If you like… I could see what I could do?"

"Do whatever you want… I properly have no chance stopping you even if I said no," I caved in, giving up on a fight I know I would lose.

The answer I gave him seemed to satisfy him; a sly smile crossed over his lips… definitely Dante. Just then time seemed to slow down. The air in the office grew thick as demon energy flooded the room. All the light that was in the room all turned dark as the demon power grew more powerful. Suddenly, there was a cool breeze that brushed against the raw flesh of my artificial arm and leg.

Looking at them both I saw that both my left arm and right leg was disappearing in a purple light. In a state of shock I looked back at Sparda to that his whole human form was pulsing with demonic power with his once blue eyes now glowing red. The next time that I looked at my body, I only had one arm and leg. Shock took over me as my vision started to turn black till there was nothing but darkness. What every happened next after that moment was lost in the darkness.

.

"Buffy? Buffy? Are you alright?" Dante's voice broke through the darkness that fogged my mind. "What have you done to her?"

"Only help her regain what she lost," Sparda's voice sounded calm and wise compared to Dante.

Light began to creep through my eyelids. I saw a number of shadows were gathered round where I lay. _How long was I out for?_

"Ok Dante calm down. He did what he did to stop the pain that she was suffering," Eva's voice as soft as I remembered from my faced memories.

The light that flooded my vision was blinding and painful to look at.

"I know she was in pain…" his voice… was he crying or about to? "… But what if she's unable to wake up now? If that does happen I will never forgive you "father"!" The rage that Dante displayed was enough to scare off any onlookers. "After what's happened… there is plenty of reason why I shouldn't!"

"Stop over reacting Dante," my voice broke through the darkness leaving it quiet and weak.

"Buffy! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine already," what was it that made everyone worry about me?

Without thinking about thinking about it, I moved my left arm to block the light that was now blinding me. To my shock, it was no longer metal. Instead of reflection that would dance off the metal, a pale flesh colour hand nearly completely blocked the light.

As I rose from the sofa I saw that my leg was also back to its original state, pale and flesh. Looking at the others I saw a mix of concern and happiness cross the eyes of both my parents. However Dante was in as much shock as I was.

"Buffy! Your arm and leg… they're…"

"Yes I know I do have eyes myself Dante I can they're normal myself!" I snapped.

"Buffy Sparda! Is that any way to talk to your brother?" Sparda's voice came across stain and fatherly. In a way… I missed it so much.

"Sorry, but how did you do this? I thought all your powers were sealed away when you sealed the demon realm from the human? So how is it possible?" So many questions were left unanswered and yet this one seemed to be more important at the current moment in time.

"True. Most of my powers were sealed in the demon world… but regaining lost limbs doesn't take a lot of power when you know how to do it correctly," Sparda explained while wearing a large grin, clearly happy that he helped.

"Are you alright now honey?" Eva had moved to sit next to be lightly holding my newly regained hand. Even though the touch was light it felt to feel again in my left arm and hand.

"I'm fine now mom." I missed her so much I couldn't help but smile back at her. God I missed them both so much.

"Ok," Dante started to talk as he took his seat at his desk clearly ready for the question of what the hell is going on. "We now know that Buffy's alright. But now it's time to answer the big question here of what the hell is going on. For 13 years now both me and Buffy as been left to believe that you two have been dead, killed by Mundus. Last time I checked, dead people don't just walk around unless they're zombies. And I can sense that you're both alive so what the hell is going on?"

"To put a long story short… when we got hit by that blast it removed our souls from our bodies leaving both soul and body still alive," Sparda was the one who answered the question.

"Yeah… that makes no sense…" I looked at them like either they were crazy or me and Dante was for not understanding what was going off.

"Sorry, but I don't understand it much either… not even your father does." Sparda turned away, clearly embarrassed. "But enough about us, we want to know what had happened with our children's lives." The look in Eva's eyes made me think of all the choices I've made in my life after their "death". Fuck.


End file.
